


Dream

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles and fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't have nightmares often, and when he does they're usually a one-off thing. However, this one seems to be hanging around for a while and is leaving him exhausted. His boys, of course, set out to help him with blankets and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when my friend hogged the blankets and left me to freeze.

It’s unusual for Gavin to have nightmares.  
  
On the nights that he does, he will curl closer to his boys and hold them just a little tighter. They all have their fair share of nightmares, so no one really ever comments on it when Gavin may seem a little more clingy than normal.

  
So when he begins to take trips into the kitchen for glasses of water every other night it doesn’t escape Ryan’s attention. He sits on the couch with his laptop as all his other boys are asleep, watching as Gavin shuffles his way into the kitchen and squints against the fridge light as he pulls out the jug of water and pours himself a glass. A couple of nights he manages to miss the glass, cursing at himself quietly as he cleans it up. Gavin never seems to take notice of Ryan, probably just too tired to consider the man was even on the couch and not in bed.

  
It was usual for Ray to get up in the middle of night for a glass of water, so once Gavin does it Ryan convinces himself that the Brit is just picking up some nightly habits and it was nothing to worry about.  
It became something to worry about, however, when Ryan took a little more notice of Gavin’s movements in the day. He was visibly more tired and jumpy and was definitely a lot more cuddly, which none of them complained about. They did, however, seem to take notice of his lack of sleep and began to help Gavin with his editing whenever they could, assuming the tiredness was from his overloaded work with the videos.

  
Ryan decided to make himself known to Gavin about the tenth night of these nightly water trips, setting his laptop aside and shutting it off as the other man stumbled around the kitchen. His movements were a lot more clumsier than usual, managing to bump into two dining table chairs and hit his hip on the kitchen bench. He went down after that one, collapsing into a pile of pain as he nursed his hip and swore under his breath.

  
Ryan walked over to him, holding his hand out to help the man on the floor. Gavin grinned sheepishly at him, taking the hand and standing. Ryan turned on the kitchen light and ignored the squawk in protest as the younger man shields his eyes against the sudden light. In the light, Ryan can gets a closer look at Gavin and sees the man shaking ever so slightly. It wasn’t a cold night so the shaking was definitely not normal. The bags under his eyes were more prominent and darker and immediately Ryan was worried.  
It was definitely not just some overload on work.

  
He went to the fridge and got Gavin his glass of water as the man hopped up on the kitchen bench and swung his legs back and forth. Ryan watched Gavin take the glass gratefully but could still see the slight tremours in his hands.

  
“You should get a water bottle or something before you go to sleep and leave it on the headboard or something,” Ryan whispered, the silence in the house so intimidating he didn’t dare raise his voice, “That’s what Ray does when he remembers to do it now.”  
“So _that’s_ where all those damn water bottles come from.” Gavin muttered, but Ryan could see him consider the idea.  
“Come on, we should get to bed.” Ryan commented quietly, grabbing the glass from Gavin’s no-longer shaking hands and putting it in the sink.  
“Even you?” Gavin asked, hopping off the bench.  
  
“Yeah, I think so.” Ryan couldn’t help but smile at the cheerful grin Gavin gave him, grabbing Ryan’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom. The other boys were asleep but had thankfully left enough room for the two to squeeze onto the end of the bed and cuddle together.  
Ryan wasn’t sure, but he thinks that Gavin never really slept that night.  
  
At work, he raised his suspicions to his other partners. Gavin was editing in his own office, which left the five men alone. It took a few minutes to debate it among himself if he should really voice his concerns, wondering if he was just being paranoid and reading it all wrong.  
But seeing Gavin so worn down was definitely something they needed to discuss.

  
He began the little ‘intervention’ by turning his chair to face the middle of the room, Jack looking at him questioningly but the only one to pay attention. He got the others’ attention quickly, starting off with a serious “We need to all talk.”  
All of them paused in their work and took off their headphones, turning to face Ryan as he thought on how to proceed.

  
“It’s about Gavin,” he managed to say, the others looking at him in concern as he continued, “I don’t think it’s the work overload that’s got him tired.”  
The concern turned to confusion and Geoff was the only one to speak up, “What makes you say that?”  
Ryan once again questioned himself, but decided that he may as well continue. “I’ve noticed him getting up the past two or so weeks at midnight to get a drink. Nothing unusual, I know, I thought it was a habit or something he got off Ray. Last night, though, I got a real look at him. I don’t think he’s been getting any sleep at all, he was shaking and just looked really exhausted.”

  
The other boys seemed to be processing it, each one slowly seeming to click some pieces into place. “I just thought it was the work, but now that I really think about it, I think he’s actually gotten less than usual.” Michael realized.  
“He seems less energetic for sure.” Jack muttered, concern clear on his face.  
Geoff frowned, “So what should we do about it? Ask him? You know he’ll just wave it off like it’s nothing, don’t you?”  
Ryan nodded, “Of course he will, I know that. I just thought you guys would like to know.”  
  
Silence filled the room and Gavin decided to choose that moment to walk in. They effectively put the conversation in the back of their minds as they goofed around, but each of the guys paid careful attention to Gavin, looking more carefully at the dark circle under his eyes and paying more attention as his energy seemed to diminish.  
  
“Gav, buddy, you look tired as dicks. Why don’t I drop you home so you can sleep? We haven’t got any more recordings with you today so you can go home and we’ll wake your ass at dinner, alright?” Geoff was the one to finally speak up as Gavin began to blink heavily as he stared at his monitor, just on the brink of sleep it seemed.  
  
Gavin looked more awake after that, shaking his head furiously in a ‘no’. “It’s alright Geoffery, think I can manage a few hours. Besides, gotta edit the Let’s Build today so that we stay ahead of schedule.”  
“We’re never ahead of schedule, we’re always _on_ schedule, Gav.” Geoff argued, rising from his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Well, it’d be nice to stay ahead. I’ll be in my office.” Gavin stood up and left, taking the Red Bull can with him.  
  
Geoff frowned, “How many Red Bulls has he had today?”  
Michael was the one to answer, “Judging by the other five in the bin, I assume he’s probably on like fucking ten.”  
The concern levels only rose from that, each of them looking at each other in worry.  
“I’ll check on him in an hour and I’ll make a decision to take him home or not.” Geoff finally decided.  
  
An hour passed, the alarm on Geoff’s phone going off to let him know so. True to his word, he stood up, only for the action to be copied by the other four men in the room. He looked confused but then broke out in a grin, gesturing for them all to follow him down the hall to Gavin’s office.  
  
Ray pushed to the front, opening the door and halfway through calling out “Vav!” before Michael slapped his hand across Ray’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
Ray looked at him in offense, but then Michael gestured to Gavin. He was asleep on his desk, his arm supporting his head as his headphones rested casually on his neck and on the screen it showed that the video Gavin was working on was exporting.  
  
They all crammed into the room, Jack just about to wake the sleeping man before he flinched.  
“What is it?” Geoff asked, frowning as Jack hesitated.  
Jack turned to face them, “He just… muttered something.”  
Michael rolled his eyes, “So? It’s called sleep-talking, it’s a natural thing that most people do. Now can we wake him and move him so that he doesn't complain about having a sore neck for fucking days?”  
  
Jack shook his head, hushing Michael effectively. Every man leaned a little closer, trying to hear a glimpse of what Jack could hear.  
Eventually, they heard it. A whimper, followed by some muttered words none but Jack could hear.  
“What’d he say?” Ray asked, his voice quiet as he leaned closer to Gavin.  
Jack frowned, “He said ‘ _don’t leave me_ ’.”  
“A dream?” Ray asked, still confused as to why they were listening to him sleep talk.  
  
Ryan glared at the floor, thinking as he began to piece some pieces together. “No, no... it’s what’s been keeping him up. More like a nightmare, I assume.” Ryan guessed, hoping he was somehow incorrect. Usually, a nightmare for Gavin was a one-off thing and for it to last so long was definitely worrying.  
“A nightmare is what’s keeping Gav up?”  Michael asked, tilting his head slightly to the left as he attempted to figure it out. _How could a nightmare be keeping his Boi from sleep for almost a week?_  
  
Ryan nodded in confirmation, signalling Jack to wake him up. “I assume that’s why, at least. And judging by what he said, I assume we’re just going to naturally put Gavin in the middle of the cuddling tonight.”  
“ _Only_ cuddling?” Ray teased, his eyebrow raising in suggestiveness as the others rolled their eyes. Michael slapped Ray upside the head, shrugging as Ray gave a gesture like _‘what was that for?_ ’  
  
Jack shook Gavin awake, kissing him on the cheek as he usually did whenever he woke someone. Gavin stirred, staring at Jack for a few seconds as his brain booted up. After a few moments, he jumped back in surprise and confusion as his brain finally recognized what was going on.  
“What are you donuts _doing_? Jesus Christ, trying to give a guy a heart attack while he edits?” Gavin shrieked, pointing accusingly at all of them.  
  
“Come on dickhead, you’re going to take a nap on the office couch and then we’re all going to go home and have dinner and _sleep_.” Geoff hauled Gavin off the chair, grabbing his wrist as he lead him back to the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin didn’t put up much of a fight, stumbling over himself as he was lead along.  
Geoff gestured to the couch, Jack and Ryan quickly working to get all the crap off it. Geoff forced Gavin to sit, grabbing one of the discarded pillows and putting it underneath Gavin’s head.  
  
Jack went to say something but Gavin quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling the man down and whispering into his ears. The others looked on in confusion as Jack turned to them, pointing to Michael and gesturing him over.  
  
“You, sleep. You’ve got no work anyway.” Jack demanded, ignoring Michael’s questions and instead forcing him to lay on the couch. They took off the back pillows so there was more room, but it was still too small to lay on side by side.  
So instead Gavin curled on top of Michael, a familiar position among the two. A blanket was thrown on top of them, and even Michael found himself shutting his eyes and the world of sleep became too irresistible.  
  
That night, they laid on the couch as they ate pizza, Gavin comfortably sitting in the middle with Michael as they watched some Netflix. At one point they all began to nod off, each one too tired to move from the very cuddly position on the couch.  
  
It was about 3AM when Michael awoke, the sudden chill hitting his bare body. He groaned, rolling over to see that Ray and Ryan on his side had pulled the blankets over to them, leaving Michael exposed as they hogged the blanket. He turned to see that Geoff and Jack had done the same to Gavin, and Michael could see the way the Brit was shivering. If it was from the unexpected cold or from the nightmare, Michael didn’t know.  
  
He sighed, untangling himself carefully from all the limbs and shuffled his way to the main bedroom. He grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around himself as he tiredly made his way back to the couch.   
As he stared, he realized it was probably better for Gavin to have a bit more room in their cuddle pile. He smiled affectionately and moved Gavin slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position, placing the blanket on top of him and smiling as his shivering began to slow.  
  
He grabbed another blanket, adding himself to the end with Jack and cuddling up to the man to absorb some more heat. He fell asleep quickly, letting the man’s snores lull him to sleep.  
  
After that night, Gavin didn’t seem to have any more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just needed an excuse for blanket cuddles okay. That's all I wanted.  
> When this came into mind I only planned that last part, so that whole beginning is just... I don't even know. Don't ask.  
> I've been working on another long fic (which will probably hit 10K words) which is why I haven't been posting. But then my friend hogged the blankets and sparked this... and I couldn't stop myself.  
> If you've left a prompt, thank you! I promise I will fill it, but I'm just working on some of my own ideas for now. I'll be back to filling very soon, I promise (:  
> As usual, this is unedited.  
> Prompts or any asks in general (or even a hi!) can be sent in to: youre-my-bois.tumblr.com  
> Thank you all so so so much for the support, it truly amazes me and I love you all c:


End file.
